


Spotted! [Puppies Everywhere]

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stray dog decides to give birth to her puppies on Nakamaru's doorstep, Ueda is the one he calls in a panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotted! [Puppies Everywhere]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for[](http://luna-truths.livejournal.com/profile)[ **luna_truths**](http://luna-truths.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/)**help_pilipinas** fundraiser.

"She's having a baby and I don't know what to do!"

 

"...What?" Ueda asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

 

"That stray dog I was talking about!" Nakamaru screeched through the phone, "She's having babies on my doorstep!"

 

"...Why?"

 

"Why?" Nakamaru asked, "I don't know why! I opened the door to go out, but there was a great big dog in my way!”

 

“Nakamaru, calm down,” Ueda chuckled. “Why are you ringing me?”

 

“Because you’re the one who knows these things!” Nakamaru shrieked, panic rising.

 

"But Jin's the one--"

 

"Jin is in America! You're not! Come over now!" Before Ueda could add in that Jin wasn't in America anymore, he was in Japan, Nakamaru had slammed the receiver down. Ueda sighed and stood up, wondering what on Earth he could do to help.

 

Ueda wasn't coming quick enough, Nakamaru thought, as he paced back and forth. There was a dog on his doorstep giving birth and he was freaking out. What if the dog died; what if the puppies died; what if his dogs attacked the one outside; what if a sudden snowstorm came through and froze them all; what if they were struck by lightning--

 

Ueda was banging at his door. "Stop thinking weird things!" he yelled through the wood, "There is not going to be any surprise sandstorms in the middle of Tokyo!"

 

Nakamaru opened the door gingerly. "...but what about earthquakes?"

 

Ueda rolled his eyes. "Maru, I see no dog. What did you do?" he deadpanned.

 

Nakamaru almost pouted. Almost. "I moved her inside; she's in my bedroom. Thankyou for your lack of faith."

 

"Anytime."

 

Choco and Mister were bounding around Ueda's legs, leaping up at him and trying to get his attention as he took his shoes off. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Nakamaru asked.

 

"Not really," Ueda said over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway to Nakamaru's bedroom, "I don't particularly want to be eating whilst watching a dog have puppies."

 

"...Oh, right."

 

"Are you coming?"

 

"Yes..."

 

Ueda opened the door slowly. The dog was a dalmatian, white with chocolate coloured spots all over her body, and she looked up from the bed as Ueda walked in quietly. She woofed at him half-heartedly, before lowering her head back down to the bed.

 

"Hey," he murmured, and her ears pricked up, "How're you going?"

 

He sat gingerly upon the mattress, looking up at Nakamaru as he hovered next to him. "Why didn't you take her into the kitchen? It'd be less...messy."

 

"...I didn't think of that," Nakamaru said, sitting down next to him. "I thought she would be more comfortable here."

 

The dog shifted, gaining their attention once more. She crawled to the other side of the bed, sitting up, panting as contractions ripped through her body. "Shouldn't we probably call a vet?" Ueda asked, watching as the dog whined and lay back down. "What if something bad happens and we can't do anything?"

 

"But she's just a stray, what are they going to do with her and the puppies after?" Nakamaru asked, "I don't know, we'll call them later if something goes wrong."

 

"Right."

 

They watched her awhile, as she shifted around, sitting up then lying back down, and suddenly she was licking at the base of her tail. "...Maru," Ueda whispered, craning his neck to see, "I think she's had one."

 

Nakamaru leant around him, trying to see. "Well, will you look at that," he remarked. There was a tiny, white puppy lying next to her, blindly moving about, trying to get closer. She was licking it, cleaning it completely, as it finally settled near her stomach.

 

Ueda and Nakamaru were watching with disbelieving looks on their faces, a strange feeling of pride rising up inside them. "This is amazing," was all Nakamaru could say, and Ueda turned to look at him, the same emotion shining in his eyes.

 

They turned back to the dog, who was now once again straining, repositioning herself so that she was nearer Ueda. She looked up at him, still panting, with a scared look in her eyes, and Ueda reached out a hand, stroking her neck. She closed her eyes and lay back down on the bed.

 

Nakamaru's hand was rubbing circles on Ueda's back as Ueda ran his hand over the dog's head. He wasn't sure why; perhaps it was because Nakamaru couldn't reach the dog. Whatever the reason, he didn't want him to stop. It felt good.

 

"Here comes another one," Nakamaru whispered, and soon the dog was licking her new puppy, making sure it was dry. Belatedly, Ueda realised that maybe they should have gotten towels for the puppies, but she was doing a fantastic job all by herself, making sure they were clean before allowing them to crawl up blindly. "They're so tiny."

 

Ueda hummed, turning to sit completely on the bed, crossing his legs, and Nakamaru moved next to him. The dog had two more puppies, the last of which Ueda had to help out, with many reassuring words to her. "That was both very weird and very awesome," Ueda whispered, leaning back and letting the dog check her puppy over.

 

"Now your hands are covered in... ew."

 

Ueda made a face. "Ew. Right. Uuh..."

 

Nakamaru sighed. "It's okay. Just wipe it on the sheets. I think I'm going to have to throw them out, anyway..." Ueda thanked him before doing just that, ignoring Nakamaru's slight grimace. "So. Four."

 

Ueda nodded, and they went back to waiting. Nothing was happening, so Nakamaru went and brought in a bowl of water and food for her, which she ignored. "I think she just wants this over and done with," Ueda said, and Nakamaru nodded. "She's been moving whilst you've been gone," he added, as Nakamaru sat back down, "I think she's gonna have another one."

 

The dog was more agitated now; she was restless, standing up and lying down and then repeating it over and over, before rolling onto her side. Ueda and Nakamaru could only watch on, helpless as she gave birth to the last puppy, panting and straining and there, there it was, finally.

 

She turned around once more, but just sniffed at it, before moving back to her other puppies. Ueda cast Nakamaru a worried glance. "What do you think happened?" Nakamaru asked, but Ueda was already moving.

 

Nakamaru watched as Ueda carefully took hold of the still puppy, looking at it intensely. "What's wrong, little guy?" he asked it. Nakamaru gasped in horror as Ueda suddenly pitched the puppy down, shaking it violently.

 

"What the fuck, Ueda?! Put it--"

 

But Ueda just brought the puppy up to Nakamaru's eye level. "I'm clearing the fluid from it's lungs. Is it moving?"

 

"Wha--no!"

 

"Alright--" And then Ueda was throwing it again, holding it tightly in his hands as he shook it up and down.

 

"Stop--!"

 

Ueda paused, rubbing the puppy's fur with the bed sheets, and suddenly his face lit up with the most brilliant smile Nakamaru had ever seen. "Look!"

 

With wide eyes, Nakamaru leant forward. Ueda was holding the puppy out again, panting slightly, and suddenly, the puppy was moving, wriggling about in Ueda's hands. Nakamaru looked up at Ueda. "Oh my god."

 

"I did it!" Ueda exclaimed proudly, bringing the puppy up to his own face. The puppy opened it's mouth at him, and Ueda's smile grew wider, before he placed it down next to it's siblings. It wriggled about a little, until it settled in between two others and began suckling. It's mother watched it with interest, sniffing it a little before licking it once and lowering her head back to the bed, exhausted.

 

Nakamaru couldn't help but look up at Ueda, who was watching the puppies with this mixture of awe and respect on his face. He felt something change inside, then, and leant over, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ueda's smile. Ueda froze, and turned, his eyes wide. "You... kissed me."

 

"...Yes."

 

"Oh," Ueda murmured, "Do it again."

 

So Nakamaru did, more passionate and sweet than before. Ueda slid his arms around Nakamaru's waist, Nakamaru's hands coming up to cup Ueda's face as they broke apart. "Huh," Nakamaru whispered against Ueda's lips, "Huh."

 

Ueda laughed breathlessly. "Yeah..."

 

"I think...I'm gonna need a new bed..." Nakamaru said, looking rather forlornly over to the mother and pups, and the messy sheets.

 

"Hmm," Ueda said, his hands resting on Nakamaru's shoulders, "I think that maybe tonight, you can share mine."

 

\--the end


End file.
